fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falina
Falina '(耳レース ''Falina) otherwise dubbed as the 'Eared Race '(耳レース Mimi Rēsu) are one of native races to the continent of Jiolia that are the rulers of Lendaza; a country belonging to the Coroza Empire. Known for their vibrant charm and animal shaped ears, the Falina's are among the more notable races of the continent and are usually recognized by their tactfulness and unique magic. Due to their similarities with the Vexxen tribe, most Falina's find it easier to get along with those hailing from Coroza as opposed to the human based nations such as Barbaros that still discriminate against demi-human races. History Those belonging to the Falina race have existed centuries prior to the current timeline and have an ancient history that dates back to a time where Jiolia was nothing but an underdeveloped wasteland. Like the Vexxen's, the Falina's were not favored due to their appearances and were either hunted down ruthlessly or captured and sold into slave trading. Back then, slave trading was much more common and practiced by humans and since the Falina's were not a warrior race like the Vexxen's, their inability to protect themselves resulted in countless horrific tragedies that befell their brothers and sisters. It almost seemed hopeless for the Falina, that is until several Falina's had discovered their aptitude for magic was just as proficient as the humans that were capturing them. Because the Falina's had never needed to protect themselves before, they were unaware of their latent ability to utilize magic. Once they had come to discover this fact, they launched a counter attack against the humans and were able to quell their assault and rescue their brethren. A dawn of a new era had begun to shine on the Falina's and they began to develop their magic even further to discourage the humans from ever attempting to capture them again. Decades later, the Falina's had grown exceptionally and had begun to develop their own civilization on an island near the eastern borders. They still had to occasionally deal with human interference as they were not as threatening as the Vexxen's but their culture had undergone rapid development. Their population also expanded significantly and the new born children were instructed in the ways of magic to join in on the development which produced a boom effect. However, even with all of the fortune being passed their way, the one major issued they faced was the hierarchy system that would determine the type of government and who would be their representative. Unlike the humans who chose their king based on royal blood and the Vexxen's who bowed only to the strongest of their race, the Falina's were stumped on how to determine their ruler. They didn't want to imitate the same ruling system as the humans they despised, while at the same time, they were hesitant to employ the barbaric method of the Vexxen's. After years of debating the method of how to rule, the future 1st king of the Falina's came to propose a strategy board circuit. It was essentially a scavenger hunt that consisted of filling in numerous riddles and brain teasers that required only the most intelligent of the race to complete. The idea was initially dismissed as ludicrous but the appeal of such a game struck the interest of several others and in the end, it was employed. The game was a huge success and the winner of it was none other than the man who suggested it in the first place who become immensely popular for creating such a invigorating and exciting game. The first king would then declare that every ten years, a new game would be proposed by the current leader and the next Falina who could complete the game would inherit the throne. There were some objections to allowing the person who solved a game riddle to become the king of an entire country, as they could rule with dictatorship. However, the first king dispelled their doubts by declaring that the king's methods needed to be approved by the people and if a king was judged to be unsuitable, he could be impeached. As such, the next few centuries were monumental in the development of the Falina race and eventually, the country known as Lendaza came into existence that was home to all of the different sub species of the Falina's. There were dozens of kings that each proposed their own new methods and ideas to keep evolving the Falina's and nearly fifteen generations later, the current king of Lendaza, Otowaru D. Lendaza would later become known as the most intelligent of the Falina's and during his reign, would help the Falina's maximize their potential by evolving their racial abilities to even greater heights. Physiology Overview Falina's are composed of mostly the same physical structure as ordinary human beings and aside from the heightened physical abilities, unique abnormalities, and animal shaped ears, it would be practically impossible to tell the difference between them. They can display the same emotions, reproduce in the same manner, and most importantly, use magic the exact same as humans who are native to . When speaking of the Falina's ears, there are four distinct subspecies of the race that all possess their own type of ears and lifestyles. The four different species of Falina's consist of the Nekona, Torina, Kitsuna, and Inuna that represent the entire population of Lendaza who have built their kingdom on the cooperation of these four sub races. Nekona The '''Nekona (猫ピープル, Nekona lit. "The Cat Eared Race") are one of the four subspecies of the Falina's. As you may have guessed from their classified name, the Nekona are a race of Falina's that are based around humans that possess cat like features, such as cat ears, tails, and even occasionally whiskers. Of the four sub species, the Nekona are the most friendly and innocent in nature, preferring to solve disputes with friendly diplomatic methods as opposed to utilizing brute force, a method known too well for those belonging to the Inuna race. In terms of combat ability, the Nekona's fall short because of their lack of proper experience on the battle field and can be considered the weakest of the four Falina races. This isn't to say that they are completely helpless as their weakness has forced them to find alternative methods in protecting themselves. As such, the Nekona's have found inventive ways of utilizing their affinity for magic to create magic weapons and objects to compensate for their lack of physical ability and utilize these weapons to their advantage. The weapons created by the Nekona's are superior in quality when compared to the other race as the Nekona's have been known for their wisdom and adaptability, which the military of Lendaza had noticed and have even begun utilizing their weapons for their soldiers. The representative of the Nekona race is Torina The Torina (鳥ピープル, Torina lit. "The Bird Eared Race") are one of the four subspecies of the Falina's. As you may have guessed from their classified name, the Torina are a race of Falina's that are based around humans that possess bird like features, such as bird ears, wings, and even occasionally beaks. The Torina represent loyalty and valor as they are by far the most prideful among all the other Falina species. Torina's follow a strict code that dictates their morality and are extremely dutiful to the responsibilities bestowed up them. As such, they aren't as sociable when compared to the friendly and playful nature of the Nekona's or Kitsuna's and can be quite unsociable when outside of combat. Unlike Nekona's however, they have seen their fair share of combat on the front lines due to their gifted natural abilities that place them as one of the stronger races among the Falina's, only losing out to the raw brute strength of the Inuna's. Their main advantage lies in their innate ability to sprout wings and fly, which is a genetic ability limited to those of Torina blood but even among the Torina's, there are a few who are incapable of mastering the birthright. Though they are not as intelligent as the Nekona's or as cunning as the Kitsuna's, the Torina's possess keen intuition and follow their beliefs and ideals no matter where they lead them. Some may call this recklessness or foolish but the Torina's firmly believe in their own power and never regret the decisions they've made. The military of Lendaza is comprised of mostly Torina's and Inuna's, most of whom are all too eager to engage in warfare with the human nations wanting to capture or kill them. The representative of the Torina race is Kitsuna The Kitsuna (狐ピープル, Kitsuna lit. "The Fox Eared Race") are one of the four subspecies of the Falina's. As you may have guessed from their classified name, the Kitsuna are a race of Falina's that are based around humans that possess fox like features, such as fox ears, tails, and even occasionally whiskers. Among the four sub species, the Kitsuna are known mostly for their trickery and cunning nature, mirroring the folklore of how deceptive foxes truly are. They are the complete opposite of the Torina, who are known as the most honorable and prideful of the Falina race as Kitsuna's will rarely if ever play fair and utilize any method they can think of to emerge victorious. Because of this, the other races are particularly wary of the Kitsuna's and are always on guard against them since its been shown to be quite difficult to predict what they are thinking. When they're not being manipulative or deceitful, the Kitsuna's can be surprisingly easy to get along with as they share their sociable nature with the Nekona's. On the topic of combat, the Kitsuna's aren't as experienced as the Torina's or the Inuna's but are certainly more accustom to fighting when compared to the weak Nekona's. To compensate for their lack of speed or raw strength, they utilize their extremely high affinity towards magic to conceal their movements and/or weaken their enemies defenses. In this way, their enemies end up taking care of themselves as the Kitsuna's sit back and watch with glee. If we take all of their unique abilities and presence among the Falina's of Lendaza, it seems apparent that the Kitsuna's are the most recognizable of them, especially considering that the current ruler of Lendaza belongs to the Kitsuna race. The representative of the Kitsuna race and the current king of Lendaza is Otowaru D. Lendaza. Inuna The Inuna (犬ピープル, Inuna lit. "The Dog Eared Race") are one of the four subspecies of the Falina's. As you may have guessed from their classified name, the Inuna are a race of Falina's that are based around humans that possess dog like features, such as dog ears, tails, and even occasionally canines. Unlike the Nekona's who dislike fighting and disputes, the Inuna relish in engaging in combat with other species and would glady fight a war if they were called upon. Their nature is that of warmongers, similar to the Vexxen's who share their thirst for a good challenge. Though that being said, the Inuna's are not as battle crazed as the Vexxen's and only fight for the sake of their race, whereas the Vexxen's take pleasure in fighting for nothing more than enjoyment. The Inuna's are similar to the Torina's, as they both respect and love their country and are willing to fight for it, the only difference is that the Torina's are honorable and follow a code whereas the Inuna's leave that aside and fight like with no holds barred. The Inuna are recognized as the strongest of the Falina's, only in terms of brute strength and raw power and are mostly used for military purposes. They far from intelligent when compared to the Nekona's (possessing the smallest intelligence of the four sub species), not as cunning as the Kitsuna's, and certainly not as versatile as the Torina's. What they do have going for them however are their iron clad physiques that only lose out to their iron clad willpower. The Inuna's know no fear and would gladly risk their lives if it meant protecting or saving their race from future destruction. The representative of the Inuna race is Reproduction There appear to be no irregularities when a male or female belonging to the Falina race engage in sexual reproduction between humans or other races. The same time it is required for a human mother to give birth to her child, the same time is also applied to the Falina's, that being nine months. Hybrids are a very rare sight to behold among the people of Lendaza who are openly hostile towards human beings due to the long history of slavery and slaughter that they suffered. However, that has no effect on other Falina's who have been more than willing to become intimate with humans (or other races) and produce off spring barring both genes. Lifespan Like the Vexxen's, the Falina's are gifted with the ability of longevity and can easy outlive a human being's rather short lifespan if compared. A human may live to the age of eighty or ninety at best while those of Falina's bio-structure can very stretch past two centuries if they were incredibly healthy during their lifetime. None of the sub species are notably longer lasting than any of the others, though it should be mentioned that the Nekona's and Kitsuna's tend to live longer as they are not constantly in the face of danger compared to the combat specialists within the Inuna and Torina. Hybrids Like the Vexxen's, the Falina's are capable of copulating with other races and children born as such will inherit certain traits from the parents. The Falina's are even capable of producing off spring with the different sub species of their race and there have been numerous hybrids born in such a method. For example, Kristina Daedalus was born from a Kitsuna mother and Inuna father, thus creating a hybrid of both of those races that inherited the magical capability of the Kitsuna's alongside the physical abilities of the Inuna. Hybrids are treated no different than full breeds inside Lendaza and are welcomed by all, as opposed to the laws of the human nations such as Barbaros that despise all those who are not born of human blood. Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes Overall Physical Prowess: The Falina's possess exceptional physical prowess that has allowed them to exceed the normal limitations of human beings and be ranked as one of the more powerful races of Jiolia. Their physical advantage isn't as apparent as the Vexxen's (who are undoubtedly the strongest race on the continent) but it'd be difficult to tell the difference. Strength wise, all of the Falina's can perform acts of super human strength such as lifting objects several times their own size and crushing stones and boulders with relative ease. The Inuna's more specifically are gifted in this department and are ahead of the other Falina races in terms of raw strength. When discussing speed, all of the Falina's can't be compared to that of normal humans but the Torina's comfortably hold the title as the fastest race among them, having enough speed to leave after images and can travel vast distances almost instantaneously. Both attack speed and reaction time are sharpened to their highest degrees and the Torina's can strike enemies before they can even move to counter and/or dodge. Stamina and endurance are neither an issue to worry about as well, considering Falina's can receive enormous amounts of damage and still keep on fighting even with grave wounds. Enhanced Hearing: Being a race that is similar to that of canine's and feline's, it was to be expected that the Falina's would possess remarkable hearing capabilities that allow them to hear conversations from tens of meters away. Magical Abilities Magic Manipulation: In the past, Falina's were unable to utilize their latent ability to use magic as there was never a need to do so. This all changed however when the human nations began capturing and even killing Falina's by the dozen and they were forced into hiding and seeking an opportunity to challenge the humans. This is when the discovery of a Falina's unlocking the power to use magic became a life savior for other Falina's who later became accustom to using magic for even the most basic of tasks in their daily lives. When compared to the Vexxen's, who are unable to use any form of higher tier magic, the Falina's were actually quite lucky and all of the races can utilize magic effectively, in or outside of combat. The Kitsuna's however should be noted as possessing the highest affinity for magic among the other four races. Known Falina Trivia Category:Race Category:Races Category:Jiolia Category:Lendaza Category:Falina